Return of Old Threats
by DragonFlare
Summary: A new threat is approaching Earth and Goku is off training Ubuu. To make matters worse the new enemys knows about the Dragonballs and is planning to revive the strongest warriors ever fought! Please R
1. Enemies Revived!

***Disclaimer*** I do not own DBZ and do not plan on owning it anytime soon. LOL, well on with the reading.  
  
Sitting in a chair made of black bone and red cloth a gloomy figure looked out of the glass that was in front of their sight a devilish grin turning into an evil smirk when an object of size appeared in the corner of the glass window. The white of the figures teeth showing as it began to laugh. The door to the chamber opens revealing a man of great build and power. "High lord, the dragonballs you requested have all been gathered and will be ready for you when we arrive on Earth."  
  
"Excellent Job Captain." with a wave of the figure's hand the man exited through the door he had entered.  
  
The outer door slowly opened allowing those inside the ship to feel the heat of the sun. The figure that was sitting in the middle of the chamber aboard the ship now wearing a hooded black cloak that covered every part of the person's body. "Wait until nightfall, then we'll summon the Eternal Dragon." the muscular built man bowed his head gathering up the jewels that had been glowing since they arrived. The man that had collected the dragonballs looking at the cloaked figure. "Why not call it now!?" placing his hand on the figures back.  
  
Less then a second had passed since he had place his hand on the mysterious figure before blood started to pour out through a hole in his stomach. Another second passed by before the young man exploded covering the area in blood and smoke. "Next person who question's me will not have it so easy!!" the hood on the figures head flying off as the they snapped at the members of the crew.  
  
The hood and cloak now removed revealed a young female with a slender and seductive figure. Her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the faint light of the sun. Long and beautiful black hair fell down her back some of the men now drooling over the female's body. Their mouths shutting when she shot them an evil glare. Instead of walking back into her ship she threw the cloak back around her half naked body since the only thing she had on underneath was a sports bra and small shorts.  
  
"Now awaken dragon and grant my wishes." the glowing orbs that were in front of the woman ignited with energy, the already night sky around them becoming darker as a snake like energy pattern swerved in and out of the sky before the dragon known as Shenlong was physically formed roaring. Other then the woman and her most trusted henchman all of them were frightened of the dragon's size and the power they felt from the dragon.  
  
A dark smile worked it's way on to her face knowing the fact that any wish she made would come to reality. "Dragon, I wish for the strongest warriors that were defeated by the strongest on this planet to be brought back to life." the dragon's roar echoed when the eyes of the monster started to glow a bright red before his voice thundered. "Your wish has been granted. Now make your last wish.."  
  
Laughing the young seductive woman looked at the dragon, "If I were you dragon I would hold my tongue!" the roar of the dragon shaking the ground "You will not order me and I'm growing impatient!" both the woman and her henchman surprised that the dragon would yell at the woman with out fear.  
  
"I wish for those the came back to be brought here." the eyes of the dragon getting the same red glow as earlier when five figures appeared in front of the dragonballs.  
  
All seven of the dragonballs now hovering in place where the dragon use to be, only know they were white stones that flew in seven directions leaving behind the five warriors that were wished back. Her trusted henchman standing behind her when she started for the five. "Lady Gandria. How do we know these five will be able to help us?" turning Gandria stared into the man's brown eyes her blue eyes making him shiver a little.  
  
The first of the five having blue skin and bulging muscles that made some of the members freeze in place before and after his voice boomed across miles of the land. "Bojack." Gandria bowed as she met the blue muscle man the strength she felt coming from him making her already dark smile to become darker.  
  
The next three not giving off a trace of ki that she could feel so she took their word on how strong they were.  
  
Last but not least the final fighter having long black hair to the middle of his back with small arms the ki she felt was weaker then same of her men causing her smile to turn into disappointment. "Kill him." some of the men outside the ship surrounded the man all firing ki beams creating a cloud of smoke around the body before green lights penetrated through the dark smoke before an explosion of the same green light pushed the smoke away now revealing a man with more muscular mass then the first one and his ki almost triple of the other fighters.  
  
Now feeling and seeing the change in power of the man who now had spiked blonde hair the female and male bowed. Gandria looked around not seeing a single sign of any of the men that were once around the now muscular man who was now back in his normal form having black hair.  
  
On an island a blonde haired man stood out side of a large ring that had thousands of people in the crowd while two dark haired boys walked on to the ring. One of them having his hair spiked to the sides and a few coming over his forehead his outerwear being red and the shirt under it black: while the other boy being the same age had his hair spiked standing straight up with leather pants and red shirt with same colored vest as his pants.  
  
Both young fighters took their fighting stances staring into one another's eyes as if trying to stare the other down. As the announcer dropped the flag both of the young boys jolted in the same direction. Right at each other! Reaching one another they let out an assault of punches leaving all, but about nine people in the audience and in the waiting room in awe at how fast they were throwing their fist.  
  
One of the adults in the waiting room watching the fight growing an old smirk across his face. "Looks like we're going to become out dated with this new generation coming up fast." Vegeta said watching his son knock his old time rival's youngest child backwards a few feet. Bowing his head he was upset that he would have no real challenge in the adult competition since Goku had been gone for eight years, Goten and his oldest son had gotten lazy and stopped training. Gohan on the other hand would give him some fun and a little challenge if he hadn't become such a family man.  
  
Out on the ring, the third child of Vegeta, Cloud locked fist with Ryu before having his side kicked twice by the young boy that was his best friend and rival at the same time. Doing a back flip they landed on their feet their eyes locked in position again. "You better not be going easy on me Cloud!" the young boy known as Cloud shook his head.  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing!?" Ryu let out a small laugh before blurring out of the crowds sight appearing behind the son of Vegeta who blurred out of his path to have him miss.  
  
It went on for minutes on in, each blurring out of the others sight. Vegeta's eyes rolled around watching every movement the two made. Landing on the edges of the ring the two boys reaching the same idea at the same time.  
  
Ryu moved his hands to his sides most of the crowd knowing what move he was about to perform before it even started. "Ka..me..ha..me..Ha!." Cloud on the other hand had his hands extended away from his body with a small bit of a fire-ish orange color ki. "Final Wave!"  
  
Both boys releasing ki beams from the palms of their hands when they jumped into the air allowing the ki waves to crash into the opposing beam sending gusts of wind into the stands all of the stand in unity gasping not seeing either of the two boys who appeared from the sky, their punches and kicks only mere blurs to the audience small sparks of electricity coming from their fast moving fist and feet. Their speed digging into the ring causing pieces of it to fly into the stands knocking a few of the people out.  
  
Gohan sitting in the stands next to his family and friends, astonished at how strong his youngest brother was compared to what he was at his age. "Those two boys sure do have a strong rivalry for being friends." the mothers of the boys nodded their heads knowing how the two could be playing and getting into trouble like best friends. At other times such as training and sparring the two become rivals like their fathers.  
  
"This is as much fun we have ever had in a battle." Cloud said as he kicked off of Ryu's chest who nodded his head when he recovered when the two moved in the same timing. "Though it is fun, it's time to end the warm up!" Ryu yelled out shocking the crowd that it was only a warm up for the two children. As if on cue the hair of the two changed it's color to a blonde color, the same with their eyebrows their eye pupils turning green at the same time.  
  
The announcer fell over from the sudden burst of energy given off from the transformation of the young super saiyans. "It looks like our contestants have gone under some sort of...transformation from the looks of it...and have changed their hair color..." the dust on the ring was picked up from the tornado fashion that the energy was swirling around Ryu and Cloud.  
  
Pan sat in her seat watching the two boys that she would occasionally train with feeling their power levels being perfectly matched. "Dad, who do you think will win!?" the young twelve year old asked with enthusiasm before seeing Cloud and Ryu take off into the air.  
  
Cloud pulled his hands back into the Kamehameha stance as ki formed into a swirling around on the outside of his cupped hands. The crowd noticing the small ki ball in his cupped position hands grow a little larger the swirling spiral sizing it's self to fit the ball with a little space between it. "Cos...mic"  
  
Gold ki formed into the youngest of Goku's sons hand in an abundance as he concentrated causing the energy to formed into a beam like sword made of gold ki. "Blast"  
  
Launching a medium size wave with a spiral around the wave gave it a drilling effect, Ryu standing as still as can be lifting the ki sword up to his face. "Energy Sword!" with a single swipe of his sword the attack split in two crashing into each other creating an explosion of smoke. With their eyes already toned in on the sky where the boy had been fighting when the noticed a few dark specks falling from the smoked area.  
  
Seeing the two objects fall faster as each moment passed the people in the stands finally realizing what was falling when the bodies of Ryu and Cloud could clearing be made out. Before they knew what was happening Cloud's body cratered into the ground next to the ring. Less then a half second later the body of Ryu fell a few feet off. "Ryu is the Junior Championship winner!!" the crowd cheered his name as he weakly opened his eyes waving his hand when the crowd start cheering out the names of both boys.  
  
Since Vegeta was the only adult out of the team to join the tournament he easily won the championship and title of the strongest man in the world.  
  
Ryu handed his mom and brothers the money from winning the junior division and flew over to Bulma's to be greeted by Bra. "Hi Bra." though she was three years older then the boy the daughter of Vegeta had developed a soft spot for Ryu.  
  
Running to the boy's room Cloud hurriedly fixed his vest throwing a cowboy shaped hat on over his black hair, the two running out of the house taking off for the mountains." Those two sure are something." Bulma said seeing her daughter nod a little with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"What's with the hat?" Ryu asked laughing at the hat Cloud had on.  
  
Cloud glancing over at Ryu. The son of Goku was laughing at him. Being laughed at being the one thing that angered Cloud the most.  
  
Coming to a complete stop they noticed Pan hovering in front of them. "Oh no..." Cloud and Ryu said at the same time making Pan stick her tongue out at them. "Did you two forget that you two said we were going to train today?" At first they started to shake their heads before bowing them in defeat all the while Pan tapping her foot on air. "Yes...we forgot"  
  
Turning around in disappointment hating the fact they had forgot about her. Cloud she could understand since he was only a friend and they had only been friends for only a year. Ryu on the other hand, was her uncle which made it worse. "How could you forget!?" a whistle start coming from Cloud's direction as he moved over to the side of one of the cliffs leaving Ryu to be abused by his older niece.  
  
Pan seeing this snarled at the boy. "You're not getting out of this that easy!" In the blink of an eye Cloud felt something hard run across his cheek. Backing up Pan knew that she only caught him off guard. Her eyes on Cloud since she was expecting him to charge her, but she was wrong when she was kicked in the side by her own uncle. "No fair..." Ryu looked at her confused shrugging his shoulders before he started to block and dodge her fist and feet.  
  
Under the cover of the forest the ship of Gandria's hid, three of the warriors walking into the lady's glass room. One of the warriors snapped his head up after he looked at the pictures of three young children. "Why would you like us to kill these young kids instead of going after the stronger fighters?"  
  
Gandria looked over her shoulders from the corner of her eye, "Don't ask questions, but here's a reason for asking nicely. We go after the kids of the fighters and we emotionally weaken the stronger ones." the android known as Android 13 simply bowed his head walking out of the glass chamber followed by the other two androids.  
  
Android 14 flying ahead of the other two, eager to kill something, or someone. A little less then a half an hour passed before the androids arrived in the area where Pan, Ryu, and Cloud were sparring. Being androids their power being hidden from the since of the three children.  
  
"Hello kiddies, time for you to die!" Number 14 falling from the sky between the three causing them all to freeze were they were. !3 and 15 dropping down next to their counterpart that was now even more eager to attack one of the young ones. "Who are you!?" Ryu yelled while he and the other two saiyans stood in fighting position the three androids laughing feeling the power of the three.  
  
"What's with the hat cowboy?" the android known as 15 asked laughing to him self Cloud growling at the sight of the creature. "You got a problem or something!?" Cloud yelled out before missing his attempt to uppercut the android. He started to cough up blood from a single hit from the android's fist to his stomach.  
  
Blood continued to get coughed up by Cloud who now had blood covering his bottom lip. "Watch...it...they're strong.." managing to get that out the new prince of saiyans held his stomach from the pain that the android had put him in with a single punch. Ryu's eyes opening even wider as he thought of an idea. "Look, I have an idea for us to get out of this, so place your hands on my shoulder." whispering over his shoulder the two manage to hear what he said and did what he asked them to do. Cloud was about to ask what he was about to try when the three of them vanished.  
  
"Where...are..we?" Pan and Cloud looked around amazed that they were now over an ocean. "How did we get here?" Pan asked. Ryu now seeing where they were started to fly in circles of joy. Screaming at the top of his lungs that it worked. What did he mean by it worked? "I remember Gohan telling me about one of dad's technique's to transport him from a spot to another spot far away." Pan and Cloud nodding their heads, Cloud coughing up more blood.  
  
"Uncle, you better use that move to get us to his house." Ryu quickly nodding his head before vanishing with the other two saiyans. Moments passed before the three young saiyans appeared in front of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Bulma cleaning away the blood on Cloud's chin thought to her self about what Vegeta would say if he knew what happened. It got worse. Vegeta. Seeing the blood stained rag he snapped his head to look at his wife. "What happened?" Cloud tried to speak but Bulma made him keep his mouth shut while she continue to wipe down his chin.  
  
Ryu spoke up. "We were all sparring when three weird guys who we couldn't even sense showed up." Vegeta's face paled a little. It was something they hadn't ever seen him do. "Android 13, 14, and 15..." he said aloud though it was more to him self. "Androids?" Pan asked as Cloud finally finish having his mother clean his face. "Where were you three when that attacked you?"  
  
Was it possible for them to be alive?  
  
Vegeta and the three young saiyans slowed as they reached the area where the androids had first showed up. Something was wrong. It was quiet. To quiet. "Where are they? They usually search the area if their enemy disappears." Ryu, Pan, and Cloud looking at one another confused to why Vegeta would say that. It was as if he had fought them before.  
  
Gandria watched from one of the glass windows that had an image of Vegeta looking around. At the push of a button paneling from on the top of the ship opened as a large muscular figure flew out in the direction of Vegeta and the kids. "Lets go." Ryu and Cloud flew after Vegeta, Pan starting to follow when she felt something coming up behind them. Before she could blink a man made up of almost complete muscle appeared in front of her grabbing hold of her around her waist with just one of his hands. With a punch to his face he just started to grin scaring Pan. "Vegeta!, Cloud!, Uncle Ryu! Help me!" the super saiyans turning to find Pan being held back by a man of great power.  
  
Vegeta's face paled even more as he caught sight of the man holding on to Pan. "Oh...no...any..one..but him." Cloud looked at his father as he heard that. The young female continued to scream at the top of her lungs for him to release her but he smiled evilly. "Father who is he?" Vegeta eyed his son. "His name is Brolly and he's one of the strongest fighters we have ever fought."  
  
Cloud eyed his father up and down. Never. Never in a million years had he seen or expected his father to be scared of any one. "Some one help!" Pan screamed still trying to get free of Brolly's grip. "Come on Cloud we have to try and help." Ryu said as he was covered in gold followed by Cloud both of charging Brolly.  
  
Ryu let loose a orange ki blast that crashed into Brolly's face, but he still had a grip on Pan. "Let go of me!!" Pan screamed slamming her fist down on to Brolly's wrist and arm struggling to get free. Brolly dropped Pan spinning his body around now having hold of Ryu and Cloud banging their heads together before firing a green ki ball at each of them after throwing the boys into the air.  
  
Ryu and Cloud landed next to one another. Vegeta seeing the two back in their normal stats started to feel something that he hadn't felt in fifteen years. Anger. Rage. Both building up in side of him, white electric sparks traveling around his body before his hair faded from black to gold before finally staying the bright gold his black eyes now turning green.  
  
"It's been a while since I have done that." Brolly turning his attention from the two young saiyans he had blasted to the old saiyan. "..Vegeta..." Ryu managing to stand re-caught Brolly's attention when something came to mind "Kakarot!!" Vegeta remembering how Brolly was defeated by Goku. "Ryu watch out!" Vegeta loud enough yelled for Ryu to noticed Brolly running at him but managed to duck before the big mans arm was brushed against his face.  
  
Vegeta staggered backwards after being punched in the chest by the legendary super saiyan. "Damn it!! He's stronger then ever!" Vegeta spat blood from his mouth laughing. Finally he would have a challenge for the first time in years.  
  
Brolly and Vegeta continued to throw punches at one another but the muscle man having a huge advantage over Vegeta due to his power. Growling while he wiped blood away from his lip Vegeta looked at Ryu and Cloud who were helping Pan to her feet. "You three get away from here." Agreeing that the area was unsafe for them the three hurriedly flew off leaving the old saiyan to fight the brute alone. 


	2. Next Generation is Up

***Disclaimer*** I do not own DBZ but I wish I did.  
  
"With them out of the way I don't have much to worry about." Trying to keep Brolly's attention Vegeta noticed the three young saiyans flying off. Vegeta started coughing after having Brolly's head bang against his own.  
  
The old super saiyan felt his forehead and felt a warm thick liquid. Blood. It was something the man hadn't felt in years. It was actually giving him a thrill to see the red blood covering his hand once again. "Finally a fight worth my time." An old grin worked its way on to the saiyans face just making the legendary super saiyan laugh.  
  
Kicking off of the muscle man's chest Vegeta let loose two ki beams. Laughter of the sinister ultimate super saiyan echoed through the full saiyans mind making him start feeling sick to his stomach. Cloud and Ryu suddenly stopped feeling the power of the unknown saiyan keep rising. "Father..." Cloud's face now having a look of concern for the king of saiyans.  
  
Vegeta held his left arm wincing in pain since the force from Brolly's punch shattered the bones. Bolts of electricity sparkled around the left hand of the warrior before being launched crashing into Brolly's face leaving nothing, but an unscratched face. "Nice try now where is Kakarot!?"  
  
Coughing up blood while the ultimate super saiyan grabbed hold of his neck, Vegeta's body started to feel heavy even to himself. "What a waste of time." Brolly said holding the king of saiyans above his head in both hands. Vegeta's back started to crack with a single movement of the saiyans arms.  
  
"Ahhhh!!"  
  
Ryu and Cloud now carrying a half conscious Pan heard the cries of the man. "Father!!" Cloud yelled before a bright aura busted around the young saiyans body leaving Ryu and Pan where they stood. Pan glanced out of her eye to see her uncle "We better go to." the two jolted off following the young prince of saiyans. Brolly with Vegeta's body cracking in his hands laughed as loud and evil as ever some what spooking the approaching saiyans.  
  
Darkness...It was the only thing the king of saiyans could see. His eyes lids where slowly closing from the pain that he was feeling. "Let go Vegeta..." momentarily forgetting the pain coursing through his body Vegeta's eyes opened faster then they closed. "Kakarot..." low enough for Brolly to not be able to here what he said. "The world has been saved by us older saiyans to many times, and it's time for the others to save the world."  
  
Vegeta knowing what this voice said was true. "Gohan...Goten, and... Trunks...aren't ready to fight again...." Brolly held the king of saiyans into the air before bending him again more of his back cracking. "No. It is time for Ryu, Cloud, and Pan to make a stand for the earth."  
  
Gasping in pain and shock at the same time, "..but they're only kids" Vegeta said when he felt the energy of his son and the other two getting closer. "It's their turn to defend the world like we all have in the past!" Vegeta deep in his heart didn't want his son or his friends fighting anything like Brolly. After a moment of thinking to him self. Images of the three youngest saiyan entered Vegeta's mind, each of them beating an opponent, at the same time images of them being defeated.  
  
"Your..right.." As if on cue Cloud appeared seeing his father severely beaten and having the head of Brolly digging into the man's back. "Dad!." Brolly eyed Cloud from the corner of his eye. "New play mate...."  
  
Vegeta breathing hard to try and gain his breath felt something coming from his eye. A tear. Something that he had never done in his life, he was crying. "Goodbye...son...." Vegeta screamed out in excruciating pain as the warrior known as Brolly snapped the king's back in half. Ryu and Pan arrived to see the limp and lifeless body of a man that they considered a father and grandfather fall to the ground in front of Cloud.  
  
The three of young super saiyans all felt the same grief and sadness as the other, but with Cloud tears of sadness and anger started to roll down his face. Ryu and Pan could hear growls coming from where the prince of saiyans stood his hair starting to sway in the wind. "First the king and now his son...what a day..." the legendary super saiyan grinning with evil.  
  
Gandria watched the prince of saiyan catch his self from falling to the ground, tears coming off his face. "Looks like we've up set the poor baby." Her trusted henchman let out a muffled laugh. Cloud started to sniffle and wipe the tears from his eyes before straightening his stance his head still bowed. Brolly's grin continue to grow each step he took towards Cloud. Ki erupted from Brolly's body his power growing every few minutes.  
  
"You've made the worse mistake....." Brolly stopped his approach, Ryu and Pan in shock that Cloud was even talking to the brute after what he had done. Confused Brolly looked at the kid. What mistake had he made? "and what mistake would that be?" he asked sarcastically. Cloud lifted his head slowly his pupils seeming dilating and his eyes narrow.  
  
"...You've messed with the new King of Saiyans!!" Brolly in shock at what the young super saiyan screamed at the top of his lungs. The son and granddaughter of Goku in awe at the statement their best friend had proclaimed. Erupting with anger and rage gold ki covered his body. Brolly gave off a sly smirk the only thing impressing him is the courage of the young boy.  
  
Charging Brolly the young saiyan only had his face grabbed and thrusted into the ground. After being pulled out of the crater that was formed by his hair, blood started flowing from an open cut on his lip.  
  
"Uncle Ryu, he needs our help!" Pan screamed seeing Cloud have a fist of the large super saiyan find its way into his gut. "No..this is his fight...his battle." Pan looked at her uncle in confusion knowing if it kept up Cloud would surely be killed. Lifting his head back in laughter Brolly ended up kneed in the chin by Cloud surprising the large man causing him to lose his grip on the saiyan boy's hair.  
  
Managing to stand up Cloud's power started to slowly rise when his hands made a single movement to the side of his body where a light blue spiral started forming around his cupped shape hands and a small ki ball that tripled in size within moments of forming. "Cos..mic..." The muscles of the young man bulged as he threw more of his anger into the attack the ball growing in size, and the spiral beam around it enlarging to fit around it.  
  
"Blast!!" releasing the drilling blue ki beam Brolly just braced himself extending his arms in front of him preparing to stop the attack. "Yippee Ka Yah!" Cloud roared in a loud voice Brolly's face turned into a shock expression as he felt the attack start cutting through his arms and the right side of his body as he move to the side of the attack.  
  
Gohan and the others had felt Brolly's power and were terrified that they couldn't win since they had felt Vegeta's power fade completely. Something happened. Brolly's power didn't seem as high now. Pan and Ryu in more awe then shock that the strongest fighter on the planet hadn't made the huge saiyan flinch, but now the man was covered in his own blood."  
  
The eyes of the legendary super saiyan slowly started closing. Images, Memories, what ever they were flowed into the saiyans mind at the same time shocking and confusing him all at once. An image of his self holding on to his father with a golden ki barrier around them showed him saving his self with his own power after he had been killed by King Vegeta. "Power...." all the super saiyan could say or want is power as a faint golden glow covered him.  
  
Brolly vanishing from where he was appearing next to Gandria on her ship grunted before he passed out. Minutes later being placed in a recovery tank where his wounds would heal slowly. Gandria in her windowed chamber slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair before running her fingers through her hair and across the computerized chair.  
  
"What is it!?" a booming voice yelled at the lady causing her to wince. "Father, Brolly had been beaten by the son of...." the shadow look of the male showed concern on what she was about to say. "Son of who Gandria?" the woman looked at a screen next to the video camera nervous for a minute which caused her to look away from her father. "Gandria!" the tone in her father's voice causing her to snap her head around to face him.  
  
"Son of Vegeta"  
  
The woman heard her father screaming in rage, since he had always hated the prince. He was about to turn the camera off before saying something else. "Do what you want with the fighters of that planet, but do not kill them or it will be your head!" nodding that she understood his order she turned her video camera off, but kept the picture of Cloud up. Raven, her trusted henchman walked in, looking at her he could tell something was wrong.  
  
Surrounded by some of her own crew Gandria simply gave off a smirk signaling for the men to attack her. Before any of them could blink they were thrown into the walls of the training room of the ship denting the walls. "Isn't it pitiful that men can't even beat one woman." she said in a soft tone obviously with something riding her mind.  
  
"Bojack!" the blue skinned alien stormed into the woman's chambers shocking her at how fast the brute had moved. "It's time for some destruction." the look on his face changed into an evil look that sent chills through the woman's body. Instructing him to awaken the androids the evil look turned to a frustrated grunt since he liked doing things his self.  
  
In his home Gohan stood dazed feeling the power of an old time enemy that he wished would stay dead. Bojack. Feeling the energy of humans disappearing Gohan blurred from his wife's vision reappearing in the air heading for the city were he had been feeling Bojack's power.  
  
Trunks trying to keep his anger from getting the best of him sat down his mother hugging him. Bra stood next to her best friend who tried to comfort her at the lost of her father. Cloud since he was there when it had happened was now trying to comfort his family. With a sudden sound of thunder Trunks and the younger saiyans ran out of the Capsule Corp. building allowing them to completely feel the power of some one that was definitely strong but no where near what Brolly's power was.  
  
"Come on I can sense Gohan heading in the same direction so maybe we can catch up." leaping into the air heading for the huge energy source. Keeping up with his friends older brother Ryu busted into the first level of super saiyan. "Good Idea." in unison Trunks and Cloud powered up to their maximum.  
  
Gohan spotted Goten flying up toward him in his second level of super saiyan. "Goten wasn't it you who told us all that the peace dad and Vegeta brought would last forever?" Goten mimicked his older brothers sarcasm before feeling his power rise with a swift power up. Speeding up the two arrived at the almost completely destroyed city.  
  
Landing on one of the trashed buildings Goten glanced around for the power that felt stronger now that he was closer. Without warning the young man felt something as hard as a rock bury it's self in his cheek. Flipping on to his feet he ended up kicked twice in the face before punched in the chest about five times causing the building to collapse into nothing but rubble.  
  
Android 14 snickered before the rubble beneath him was flung into the sky by Goten's power up. 14 blurred in front of the man catching him off guard with the tremendous amount of speed causing him to spit up blood. "You are really pissing me off!" Goten threw one of his fist at the android who blocked it before being kneed in the stomach and having a foot brought across his face neither of the attacks hardly effecting him. Firing a quick ki blast into the open mouth of the android Goten was able to kick himself away before having his neck grabbed by the android known as 15.p  
  
With a turn of his wrist the machine shot Goten into some more of the buildings before he went completely through one of them coming out in front of Gohan who instantly jumped into fighting stance. The three androids landed on the street in front of the mystic saiyan who seemed thrilled about the up coming fight.p  
  
"Lets do this!" the three mechanical beasts flying at Gohan came to a surprising halt when the man appeared above them his knee burying it's self into 13's head causing it to explode followed by the rest of his body. Gohan easily overpowering Android 14 dug his fist into the android's back tearing out mechanical pieces and wires having it completely stop moving. "Now to finish him." a single orange ki blast left Gohan's palm exploding on contact with 14's body.  
  
Gohan smacked the dust off his hands annoying 15 that the man had just destroyed each of his counter parts in two minutes flat. "Are you upset?" Gohan asked seeing the android ready to fight. Android 15 and Gohan started to rapidly throw fist and kicks at one another the other blocking with little effort. Leaving the androids vision, and appearing in the sky Gohan gave off a smirk since the android hadn't been able to trace his movements.  
  
Pulling his hands to his head orange energy flared up in the palm of his hand before he doubled over after having the right foot of the android drilled into his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth from the surprised kick causing the man to become dizzy. "See you in the after life!" 15 yelled preparing to break the neck of the warrior blue ki crash into it having it lose balance.  
  
Pan landed next to her father helping him to his feet and up to a building as Trunks and the two youngest warriors released their strongest attacks on the android creating an even larger set of explosions when the mechanical being blew up into millions of pieces.p  
  
Trunks and the other growled seeing Bojack land on the street in front of them. Trunks looked back at Gohan to see him knocked out when Goten appeared next to his best friend. Before either of the sides could move a power even stronger then Bojack's was felt by all of the saiyans having them worry. An evil laughter was heard from above the now destroyed city. All Trunks and younger saiyans could see was a figure hiding under a black cape.  
  
Bojack faded from his spot on the street, the warriors not being able to feel his power any more. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Trunks screamed at the capped figure. The laughter finally reaching a nerve caused Trunks to lose his mind along with the rest of the group who jumped at the person who easily dodged the attacks of all five saiyans. Minutes passed of the same routine the saiyans breathing in gasp for air. "Now it's my turn." in only two seconds the five saiyans where lying on their back on the cold deserted street.  
  
Suffering from only pain the young saiyans struggling to stay conscious sat up with every bit of energy they had left. "I'll be generous and give you a month to train for the arrival of my father." as she finished Gandria faded into the light appearing back in her room the young woman broke into tears.  
  
Gohan awoke to see his family and friends drifting off into unconsciousness, "Hang on guys I'll be right back." white ki erupted around his body as he flew for Koran's tower. Moving as fast as he could Gohan arrived on the old cat's tower to be greeted by Korin himself. "I know why you have come." throwing a brown sachet at Gohan. "Wait before you go come over here."  
  
Confused and in a hurry, he walked up to the old cat who place his left hand on Gohan's leg before he started screaming all the while a fiery red aura burned around Gohan who felt different. "What did you do." Korin now breathing heavily looked at the son of Goku. "I knew about your rage that was always released when your family or friends were in trouble. All I did was simply release that power for you to use when and where ever you please"  
  
Gohan now even more confused looked at the cat, "Isn't that what Elder Kai did during the fight with Buu?" Korin nodded his head when the two heard the voiced of Elder Kai. "No! All I did was allow you to use the full powers of your super saiyan transformations with out actually transforming having you save energy!"  
  
With the new power of his coursing through his veins, Gohan thanked Korin for the power up and beans before having Korin stop him again. "Here let me teach you this move." opening his paw a red light flew into Gohan who was shocked. "Now you have your fathers technique, Instant Transmission." Giving his thanks again this time holding two fingers to his forehead he appeared next to his friends and family hurriedly giving them a senzu bean.  
  
After the senzu beans recovered the fallen saiyans Gohan was filled in about getting a month to train for this figures father. Gohan's face ended up having a smile on it when he felt the power of an old friend. "Piccolo!" Turning around the grown man found his first trainer and second father. "What are you doing here?" Goten asked only for Piccolo to smirk. "I want to train Ryu and Cloud" the group gasped hearing the namek's request.  
  
Knowing that his old teacher had a plan Gohan nodded his head. "You two should go it'll be a great experience." Ryu and Cloud agreeing walked next to Piccolo when Pan started to shout. "I want to go!" Piccolo shook his head getting Gohan's attention. "No Pan this is for the boys alone so why don't you train with me, Goten and Trunks." Pan reluctantly changed her mind as the namek and two youngest warriors took off.  
  
Trunks stood next to Gohan and the rest of the man's family. "Why don't we head for Dende's and use the Time Chamber?" Gohan nodded accepting the idea of getting a years training in only a day. Holding on to his shoulder the saiyan fighters disappeared, moments later reappearing on Dende's palace where Gohan's old friend greeted them and led them to the room. "Which of you two will be entering first?" Goten and Trunks stepping forward walking through the opened door.  
  
"Dad what are we going to do while they train in there?" Pan asked her father who smiled at her. We're going to train our selves." Pan floated into the air waiting for her father who followed soon after. Inside the room Goten and Trunks looked at each other with determined looks on their faces before moving closer together with their arms straight out. "Looks like we're going to have practice to make sure we have it perfected since it's been so long." Goten agreed with his best friend as they continued to practice performing the fusion dance.  
  
Days passed all the while Piccolo stood watching at the remarkable progress of Ryu and Cloud. The two's power rising each day little by little. "You two are doing great." taking the compliment of their teacher the two continued training.  
  
Gandria greeted her father to earth as he emerged from his ship. Emerging from the ship, her father was built of nothing but muscle. Keeping a straight face the young woman showed her father around her ship. "Where is my brother?" Showing the light skin man to a room full of oval shaped tanks, only a single one of them having water and masculine person inside. Seeing the damage that his brother had been through the tall man started growling. "You say the youngest son of Vegeta did this?"  
  
Gulping, afraid of her father she managed to give her head a nod before telling him that was true. Acting in rage the man known as Gankedama roared throwing his fist through one of the glass parts of the tanks. "That damn Vegeta!" at the sound of his voice all of the tanks with the exception of the one Brolly was in shattered. "He's always gotten in the way, but now it's my turn." Raven, the most trusted of Gandria's henchmen, spoke informing the bulky saiyan that Vegeta had been killed by Brolly.  
  
Gankedama's face turned from anger to a dark smile that caused even his own men to have a chill sent down their spines. "Oh yes, I forgot it was his youngest son that caused this...." Gandria slowly nodded "Yes it was." His eyes moved around the room before stopping as the smile darkened. "Then it will be him that pays!" Gankedama's eyes narrowed in hatred for the royal family. Revenge was the only thing on his mind.  
  
"I have been waiting along time for this." Knowing that the man wanted to destroy the defenders of the planet Gandria got an idea. "Why don't we just start destroying one of these cities to lure them out." now having a wicked smile on his face from his daughters suggestion he walked out of the room heading for the opening hatch followed by his daughter and Raven.  
  
On Dende's palace Goten and Trunks were surprised at how much Pan had improved in only a month of intense training. "If we quit training all together this new generation is going to over power us." Gohan from his fighting stance agreed since he was in his normal form and having trouble against his own daughter. Trunks looked into the sky pondering. "If we have gotten this strong in only a month, I wonder how strong Cloud and Ryu have become?"  
  
His question stopped the others from training and to think about the same thing only for their thoughts to be interrupted by a chain of explosions on the planet. Closing their eyes they were able to see what was going on, Trunks, Goten, and Pan gasping as they caught a glance of the person that defeated all of them in a single movement. "So that's the one that brought Brolly and those other four back to life."  
  
After seeing the other three nod he powered up to his mystic level, not wanting any one to know his true power yet. All in unison the other three young saiyans powered up to their maximum power. Standing behind Gohan they were in the first and second levels of super saiyan. Jumping off the palace the four powered up super saiyans raced towards the city that the explosions had been coming from.  
  
Gankedama looked a little surprised when the four saiyans came to a halt in front of the destructive trio. "Super saiyans...?" the face on the built man seemed speechless. "You all don't even have tails." Gohan smirked as did the others "We're the next generation of Goku and Vegeta!" Gankedama had heard enough. Gohan broke away from the three other super saiyans on a crash course with the largely muscular man.  
  
"You will all die!" 


	3. Shocking Surprise!

***Disclaimer*** I still do not own DBZ, you know sometimes I think these things are stupid since obviously none of u sdo own DBZ.  
  
Goten and Trunks growled seeing Gandria again. "That sucks, we we're beaten by a girl." at Goten's remark Gandria powered up a bit thinking that it would spook the young super saiyans. Surprised that the two hadn't move from the strength of her power, at once the two powered up again before jumping at the woman both throwing and kicks that any normal person couldn't see, but Gandria was dodging and blocking most of the attacks. Jumping off her back Goten and Trunks landed a few feet apart. "Now to show you what us earth saiyans are capable of!" After extending their arms in opposite directions the two performed a series of move confusing the woman. Moments passed before their fingers connected sending a blinding flash of light around the area blinding the fighters.  
  
"Righteous Death Super Gotenks!" holding out two fingers in the shape of a V the warrior created from Goten and Trunks stood in his second level of super saiyan. Gandria even more shocked that two warriors she had been fighting were now one. "what..happened..." the blinding light had caught every one's attention, except Gohan and Gankedama who were matching blow for blow.  
  
"You know, your pretty strong, but I hate to tell you that your no where near my power!" Gohan just smirked loving the thrill of the fight he was having. Gankedama let loose a horrifying scream that shattered the remaining glass of the city, his scream being loud enough to be heard for miles. For each minute passed the higher his power went, the earth shaking violently from the force the saiyans power was causing.  
  
Dark electricity sparked around the large man's body. Gohan's face now having a grin on his face watched as his opponent caught his breath. "Great, A chance for me to try out my new power." Gankedama aggravated that Gohan was taking his power as a joke. Closing his eyes for a minute the winds started to pick up dust on the destroyed city streets, the clouds started to move away from the fighters. Clouds returned to the sky only not as white clouds, but as dark storm clouds as rain began to fall, lightning and thunder filled and echoed through the sky. His eyes still closed Gohan felt the softness of the rain, the energy of the lightning, and roar of the thunder.  
  
Gankedama and the other fighter good and bad, watched in awe more then shock. "Daddy!" Pan started to fly in her dad's direction when Raven appeared in front of her. Gotenks seeing the man in front of the young girl started in his direction. "Sorry, but I can't let you go over there. Gankedama would murder you." Gotenks in shock at what the man did. Had he saved Gohan's daughter?  
  
One of the lightning bolts headed for Gohan whose head was facing the sky when the electricity drilled through his mouth and through his body. Gohan started to screamed as loud as Gankedama had only his scream wasn't full of darkness. The lightning still going through the body of the mystic saiyan only caused him to scream more and more. His hair swaying in the strong winds, dripping with water. Soon the hair of the young man flared with gold energy before it turned red flashing back and forth between the colors. His hair flared up with red ki which faded moments later leaving his hair red as the tips of his hair turned gold. Gotenks watched the transformation from where he stood. It won't over. The muscles of the saiyan warrior bulged with power veins showing on both arms. Minutes passed his body now having bulky muscles that Gankedama thought would give himself the advantage in speed.  
  
With a final scream a second bolt of surging electricity coursed through Gohan's body, as smaller but thick sparks of lightning covered the body of the saiyan. In moments his body was completely covered in them when red gold energy flashed through the lightning which exploded with nothing but energy to reveal Gohan looking different.  
  
He had more hair then before, and now it was all sticking up more then usual, some of it going to his neck. His body was slightly taller, the muscles of the man were a little buffer then before the transformation. Now he wore an outfit like his father only the outer wear was gold and now had on a red shirt.  
  
Gankedama struck with an overwhelming feeling gasped stepping backwards, feeling the rain stop. Was it fear that he was feeling? No it was something different. He had never felt it before. Yet again he had never powered up this much in a single fight before. For the first time in a very long time he was feeling excitement for the battle ahead of him. Gohan on the hand was ready to fight. Though surprised by his own power didn't feel like waiting hours for the real fight to begin.  
  
"Are you in a hurry to die?" Gohan growled after hearing the tone of laughter in huge man's voice. Before Gankedama could let out a gasp the man appeared in front of him with a giant smirk on his face. "I won't be the one dying. I thought I would like to know that." with a swift movement of his fist Gandria's father doubled over, in pain, awe, anger, and shock all in one. He wasn't even able to trace the saiyans movements. "Way to go dad!" Pan yelled cheering her father on followed by Gotenks.  
  
Gandria and Raven just watched, never had they seen Gankedama in pain after just a single blow. The smirk on Gohan's face turning into a disgusted smile. "I know you're only faking." Correcting his stance Gankedama chuckled evilly. Gotenks and Pan watched in nothing, but shock. Gandria and Raven on the other hand having grins on their faces.  
  
Jerking his head to the side Gohan managed to dodge one of the man's punches when he brought his knee against large muscular figure's chest to be thrown back by a sudden serge of ki. Lunging at Gohan, Gankedama only managed to go through an after image of the adult saiyan. Violently turning around the fist of the large warrior found it's target. Using his knees to brace his self, blood trickled down his chin dripping on to the wet street below them.  
  
With a sudden gust of energy, Gohan was standing up wiping the blood away from his mouth and elbowing his enemy in his most tender spot. Gotenks and Raven glanced away seeing what Gohan had done. "I feel that way over here." Gotenks said feeling the pain of the grown man. Pain coursing through his body Gankedama struggled to stand straight up. Before gaining his complete balance Gohan's image faded from in front of him as his elbow came down on the head of the saiyan before his fist had been thrown in his spine.  
  
"I have had enough!"  
  
Gold sparks of electricity flared around Gankedama's body before his muscles expanded and shrunk back to normal his power seeming even stronger. With a blink of his eye his power up had finished and Gohan gasping for air all the while the light skinned saiyan held him by his neck. "You're finished." followed by a ki blast the man's body cratered the ground, his body covered in rocks and dirt.  
  
"Still alive while time's up." sending an even stronger ki blast down at Gohan the brother of Brolly appeared in front of Gandria, Raven, Gotenks and Pan. Gotenks defused into his two creators leaving the three super saiyans weaker then before and standing no chance against the warriors in front of them. Catching them all off guard Gankedama let out a horrifying scream he felt something explode against his back. "What the hell!?" the three super saiyans, along with the other three warriors turned around to see a warrior wearing an outfit similar to what Gotenks wore.  
  
Two strands of black hair hung over his forehead, the rest of it sticking up much like Vegeta's had. Holding Gohan under his left arm Gankedama cursed still feeling a small bit of pain in his back with a growl the muscle man released about twenty ki blast from his hands all of them swatted away with little ease from the warrior. Now roaring with anger Gankedama followed by his daughter and Raven let loose a barrage of ki blast that the new arrival simply allowed the blast to connect with him.  
  
After the explosions halted and smoke cleared the warrior had...vanished. "Up here." looking above where the explosions had happened stood an unharmed fighter who had his eyes closed. Floating over to the defused Gotenks and Pan the dark haired warrior handed the unconscious Gohan over to Trunks and Goten.  
  
Slowly turning away from the four other saiyans the spiky black hair fighter was as calm as could be. "Who are you?" Raven asked as the other five looked on in the same concern. Keeping the same calm face he just shook his head waving one finger in front of him. "You'll have to beat it out of me." all at once the three growled at the young man's cockiness. Raven being first blurred out of their vision as the new warrior floated into the air still having his eyes closed the entire time dodging everything Raven threw at him. In the blink of an eye Raven was screaming in agony from pain dealt by the fighter who still stayed calm as could be.  
  
Floating back in front of Pan and the others the young female stared at the figure having the feeling that she had seen the person before. "Is that all you have?" making out the combination of voices that were blended together. She knew who it was. Sort of any ways. It was Ryu and Cloud, both in one body. It was confusing she only knew of two people that could become one person and that was Goten and Trunks.  
  
Gandria allowing her father to recuperate from the attack to his back went next the person created from Ryu and Cloud opening his eyes before blurring in front of the woman surprising her. "So you're the one that sent Brolly having him kill my father." gasping as she heard the statement leave the figures mouth was to shocked to block the on coming attack of the figure which sent her spiraling into the ground. Still conscious all she did was lay in the crater that she had created on impact.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" Goten asked looking at his best friend then his niece. ", he's stronger then we are as Gotenks." Trunks nodded surprised that he had cratered the woman in only a minute while she fought back giving Gotenks a little trouble. Pan looked at the two young men laughing to her self. "I guess I'll keep quiet for now."  
  
On the planet of the Kai's Elder Kai and Supreme Kai watched the fight through a crystal ball. "If Ryu and Cloud created that fusion why is their fusion so much stronger then what Gotenks and they're younger then Goten and Trunks?" Elder Kai snapped his head to look at Supreme Kai. "You call your self Supreme Kai, but you still know nothing." Supreme Kai's face turned into a blank stare.  
  
"For starters they are the children of Goku and Vegeta. Second of all they are the exact same age, height, and power where as one of the two doesn't have to lower their power to match the other allowing their fusion to have his complete power."  
  
Back on Earth, Fusion, the warrior created by Ryu and Cloud, was matching stride for stride and punch for punch. "How is it earth saiyans were able to obtain such power!?" Without waiting for another minute to pass both warriors blurred from vision dodging and blocking one another's attacks. "I hate to tell you but I'm hardly at half my power." not believing a single word that the fusion saiyan had said.  
  
"Ahhhh" the hair of the fusion fighter flared up with gold energy keeping though it stayed in the same style, his muscles only getting a little buffer with small lightning sparks circulating around his body. Letting out another scream his aura only grew larger then before. "Now I'm at full power..." Gankedama gave a muffled laugh interrupting Fusion "Your power has only grown by a normal amount of an increase."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. This is my full power in the second stage of super saiyan!" Gankedama now feeling a small bit of fear tingling through his nerves. Leaving the light skinned man in a surprise state of mind Fusion rapidly punched him in his chest and stomach causing blood to drip out of Gankedama's mouth.  
  
"What power..." Trunks and Goten said at the same time, Pan watched in awe for the power that Cloud and her uncle had and were wielding with little ease. Gankedama's facial expression changed from rage and pain to that of a dark smirk when Fusion defused into Ryu and Cloud surprising the cratered Gandria, Goten, and Trunks. "Cloud and Ryu!?" both of the young men yelled seeing their younger brothers in front of the strongest fighter they had ever seen. Though he had a dark smirk across his face the man was in more rage then ever. "I was being beaten by boys!?" releasing some of his rage, the ki that was released had Ryu and Cloud brace them selves ready to fight.  
  
Jumping at Ryu all he could do was defend his self against the onslaught of punches that he was being dealt, blocking was hardly helping him in the long run as he still felt the full force of the hit. Cloud jumped kicked the tall saiyan in his head to have his foot grabbed and thrown into Ryu's body both of the boys regaining balance holding their heads and arms.  
  
"You two still want to fight after being murdered?" powering up to their first levels of super saiyan they nodded flying on a crash course with the large saiyan man. Laughing with amazement in his voice "I commend you two on your courage, but you are idiots to think you can fight me!" by kicking his foot out the mere energy from the force of the kick sent the two into one of the rocks destroying it, but leaving the two young saiyans in a state of consciousness.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted, but it's time to kill you both!!" dark energy started to flare up on his hands as ki balls were being in the palm of his hands. "Good Night!!!" doing a complete spin he launched both ki balls down on the boys. Pan, Goten, and Trunks stared with worry and fear in their bodies as the youngest of the fighters were about to be killed right in front of them. Not to mention after Gankedama was finished with those two he would be coming for them.  
  
The sinister grin turned into a shocked and disappointed expression as he saw the dark ki balls change their projectory in to two different directions. The four saiyans and Raven were in as much awe and shock as Gankedama to see Gandria standing with her arms out. "Gandria! Why did you save those two boys!?"  
  
Looking out of the corner of her eye she spotted the two boys before she eyed her father. Ten minutes passed of silence before her fathers voice was heard again "Why did you save them!?" Pan and the others landed on the ground watching Gandria breath, Goten and Trunks on the other hand to busy eyeing her body. "Answer me!"  
  
"Cloud is my son!!"  
  
All of the fighters were definitely surprised at the shocking secret that had seem to cease fighting as well as time. "You can't be serious!?" Gankedama asked his beautiful daughter who was helping Cloud and Ryu to their feet. Though they were injured badly the two young super saiyans were standing with the help of the woman. "If you want to help them be my guess, I'll just have to kill you as well!"  
  
Two more dark ki balls ignited in his hands again, this each of them being as big as his head and slowly growing. "To bad I have to kill my niece." Gandria jerked her head to see the man that raised her. "Niece?"  
  
Gankedama stared down at Gandria and the other saiyans, "Yes dear, Brolly is your father. When the saiyans Vegeta and Goku defeated him on the fake planet Vegeta, you were young and father had me raise you as my own to keep you safe from your father's power." Cloud and Ryu keeping their eyes on Gankedama weren't really into his story, but more interested in the growing energy balls that seemed to attract Cloud's undivided attention. Gandria in so much grief and surprise drop to her knees Cloud and Ryu still standing on their own now as both powered back into their super saiyan forms.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Pan joining them followed by Raven and Gohan. "We won't let you destroy this planet or any more lives!" on cue the saiyans and henchman were at their maximum power. "So you all want to fight against me? Time for me to use my full power!"  
  
With a scream the remaining building crumbled leaving nothing, but rubble. The group of saiyans were starting to think they had made a mistake of wanting to fight, with the exception of Raven, Cloud, and Ryu. Gohan and Raven raced at the powered up monster that was dodging their attacks and putting in some of his own attacks putting the two in pain regardless of the blocking or dodging.  
  
The renewed Gotenks and Pan ready for their turn flew for Gankedama who had knocked Raven and the already wounded Gohan to the land of the unconscious. Ryu and Cloud trying to talk Gandria out of her daze. Cloud and Ryu both roared with rage and anger seeing Pan land next to them skidding to a stop Gotenks defusing due to the lack of power from being pummeled. "Our turn!" Gandria reached for the two saiyans, but it was to late they were already locked in a death match with her uncle, but something was different. They we're holding their own against the powerful saiyan.  
  
"How did you two get so much stronger in only a few minutes!?" powering up to the first level of super saiyan Gankedama fell to his knees since it took so much out of him since he hadn't gone in ten to fifteen years. "How do you even have any energy left after the attacks I have dealt to you both?"  
  
Sweat started dripping down the faced of the young boys before they passed out falling in front of Gandria. "..No...son..." after seeing her son fall to the ground from using all of their energy rage and sadness all mixed up inside of her. Gankedama paid no mind to the tears in his niece's eyes. "If you want you can come back to my side." the woman having more tears in her eyes then before wiped her face clear of any remaining water.  
  
"Go to hell!" Gankedama stunned at what she had said to him, but started to walk backwards feeling her power level skyrocket in a few moments. "What's going on?" caught up in confusion he didn't notice his niece's body start to give off a gold aura, "Uncle I promise you, that you will pay for ever touching my son!" Even more confusion struck the man as Gandria appeared above him kicking her foot against his face having blood drip from his nose.  
  
Gandria started to attack the man that had raised her from a baby with an assault of punches and kicks. "This if for all the training you put me through..." kicking him where every man's weak spot was having him gasp for air since he hadn't expected it. "This is for Vegeta, his friends, and family..." the force of her spin kick caused the man to fly a few miles before stopping his self and regaining balance. "and last..." before she could finish darkness covered her eyes as she felt her body crash against the ground.  
  
Though he didn't show it Gankedama was relieved that the over dose in power had her black out. "Now to finish you eight off and to enslave this planet this planet." new ki balls formed in his palms when one of the two exploded scaring his face and sending him into the destroyed city block. "What happened?" gaining his balance he spotted Ryu and Cloud in the distance trying to catch their breath and to completely stand up.  
  
"Don't you two ever give up?" with out even looking at one another the two replied with the same answer: "We never learned how." Gankedama shrugged his shoulders rushing for the two young super saiyans that their effort to stand was in vain as they were close lined and thrown to the ground only to keep trying to stand up. With a mighty roar Cloud yelled as a fiery red ki burned around his hands that soon consumed his entire body. The same was happening to Ryu as a glittering white energy flowed in his newly cupped shape hands that were pulled to his side. Cloud extending his hands out to their furthest extent to the sides of his body having the red ki aura swirl around his body down his arms into balls of ki.  
  
Gankedama stood in shock, the two boys hardly enough energy to stand and now already on the verge of death the two we're preparing what looked like their strongest attack, but Cloud's looked familiar to the brother of Brolly. "What the!? It's a combination of my attack with something else!"  
  
The bodies of the two boys trembling with the surges of power that was going through their veins. "How are you two using energy attacks, let alone standing? You two have hardly got enough energy to move!?"  
  
As if on cue the two started to yell at the same time. "We're using the power of our lives to make sure we can stop you!" Raven and Pan being the only ones to stir from their spots on the abandoned and destroyed city watched as the energy of the attacks that belonged to Ryu and Cloud continued to grow.  
  
Throwing their arms out in front of them an reddish-orange ki was released from Cloud's hands, a beaming and glimmering white light left the cupped hands of Ryu. "Dragon Punch!" "Spirit Blast!" the front of Cloud's energy beam sparking with electricity as it formed into the head of a dragon. Merging with the attack that was racing next to it began to change from the erupting red colored energy to a smooth, faster paced attack. "Ha!" letting his dark energy balls leave his hand Gankedama became shocked as they were absorbed into the on coming attack.  
  
Ryu and Cloud now on the ground out cold hadn't noticed Gankedama was still alive, though seriously injured to the point where he hardly had energy to float. "Damn...those two..." floating back for his ship, almost blacking out from time to time landed for some of the crew members to rush out and carry him off into a spare recovery tank. "How long will it take for his wounds to heal?" one of them asked while his partner shook his head clueless. "It's a back up so I don't know. A month at the latest." his mind wondering off of Gankedama, but was more worried about the man younger brother Brolly.  
  
Back on the streets of the destroyed city Raven and Pan helped their friends and family to a more comfortable arrangement. "I'll be right back." Raven nodded as the young lady powered up to super saiyan and headed away from the group when Gohan started to stir. The first person he noticed was Raven followed by the others that calmed his nerves until he couldn't find Pan. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
He looked at the injured saiyan before telling him that the young woman had left to get something. Relaxing a bit knowing she knew about senzu beans and that's probably where she was heading.  
  
An hour passed by the time Pan returned to the old battle field with a green being landing next to her when she saw her father awake. "Korin was out of beans so I had to bring the next best thing!" In minutes he was standing as good as new. After time passed the only one to not be healed was Gandria.  
  
"Please Dende! I need to find out about a few things." taking the fact that she had saved the boys life and even fought for her uncle the young namek healed the beautiful woman. Slowly her eyes opened sighing in relief as she felt the heat of the sun and pain of cement from the buildings under her legs. After assuring her that she had only been healed of her injuries.  
  
Trunks was the first to talk after moments of silence, "What did you mean by Cloud was your son?" Gandria sighed hoping that she would never have to explain or even reveal the fact that Cloud was the Vegeta and her son.  
  
"It was close to about eleven years ago. Vegeta was on his way to the planet known as New Namek when he crash landed on one of the moons where I had been training. Nights on the moon we're getting colder, and it brought us together to where we went a little further then expected. Days passed before a mechanic that we had called from my ship showed. Days turned into weeks when i found out I was pregnant."  
  
Nodding that she still had their attention she continued to talk. "He told me that when the child was born if need be send it to earth. So after Gankedama had us leave the planet we had been living on I couldn't take my baby with me around the universe so I sent him to Vegeta."  
  
Hours passed as the sun started to fade into the horizon, "We better get home or every one's going to wonder if we're alive or dead." Goten suggested as they all agreed knowing that they would all get a scolding from their parents if they had them thinking they were dead. Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Ryu took off heading for their homes in the mountains, while Dende slowly flew off for the palace.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay now that Ganke'boy is mad at you do you?" Cloud asked the woman that was claimed to be his mother. Both her and Raven nodded knowing if they went back to the ship Gankedama would have their heads. "Then you can stay at our place. Isn't that right Trunks?" his older brother nodded though he knew his mother would probably end up pissed.  
  
Arriving in front of the Capsule Corp. building Cloud ran through the door for Bulma to greet him and Trunks, but her face changed to a blank and confused look when Gandria and Raven walked through the door. "You two are?" After explaining most of the battle and what happened after it. "So is it true mom? Is she Cloud's real mommy?" Bra asked her mother. "I think me and Raven should leave now."  
  
Bulma shook her head to Gandria's suggestion. "No don't worry about it. I knew this day would come some day." with a gentle nod of her head she had given Bra the answer to her question. "Yes, that lady is Cloud's real mother."  
  
Small tears came to her eyes as she finished when Cloud walked up to the woman that raised him even though he won't her child. "Don't worry, I'll still love you." Bulma held the boy in her arms, who only hugged her back. Letting go he walked over to Gandria who for the first time kissed him on his forehead. "You are all welcome to stay here as long as you like." the older woman said.  
  
Back in what use to be Gandria's ship the legendary super saiyan known as Brolly awakened from his slumber. Reading his vital signs the computer unlocked the hatch to the oval shaped tank allowing the saiyan to move freely. The guard that had been walking the halls walked in to see the father of his high lord awakened and well. "Sir..." Brolly's black eyes were now a blood shot red that caused the guard to wet his pants. "Your..brother is here..." the face of the saiyan turned from a smirk to a grin.  
  
"Show me to him." not wanting to lose his life the crew member quickly nodded his head walking for the reserve tank that held Gankedama. Brolly's grin turned into a grin of darkness. "Now he knows to not under estimate the power of these earth saiyans." Walking into the chamber that Gandria had used for her training Brolly sat in the middle powering up to his max. Concentrating his power rose a little more that had shook the ship. 


	4. Death of the Youngest Warriors

***Disclaimer*** I do not own DBZ, (like I said stupid ain't it)  
  
In space a small space pod raced through the airless darkness around it. "Looks like my appearance will be made sooner then expected." the figure thought to himself. His plan had been to only help when the warriors had no chance of winning. "I was hoping he wouldn't learn to un tap his true power and learn to harness it in such little time."  
  
The moon appeared in the sky as the door to one of the gravity rooms in the Capsule Corp. Building open and the lights turned on. Turning on of the dials the numbers went from five hundred to five thousand. Gandria hovered into air where she stood and started practicing with her punches and kicks. Hours passed as she continued to train. "What happened to me after Gankedama attacked Cloud and Ryu." Memories of the fight she had with her uncle flowed slowly into her mind.  
  
Raven walked into the gravity room not even feeling the effect of the gravity pulling on him, "Looks like you needed to get you mind off of something." Gandria nodded knowing there was no use in denying it since she knew Raven loved her and always knew when something was bothering her. She loved him to only she was able to hide it better then the rest of her feelings and emotions. "You're right." Now standing directly in front of her, her love interest started to speak, "Well why don't we spar so we both get stronger." Gandria knew their power would increase much faster and higher if they trained together.  
  
Cloud watched through one of the windows that allowed him to see into the room. "They're both so fast and swift...." catching a glimpse of the gravity module his face turned into complete shock. "Five Thousand! Dad had only made it to one thousand." now even more intrigued in their fighting Cloud watched ever more closely.  
  
With his space pod crashing to the ground the figure slowly stepped out of the fifty mile crater that had been created. "Now I just have to wait for my older brothers to start destroying something." chuckling to his self the figure walked away from the space pod he had arrived in before blowing it up. "Either we are victorious or end up in our graves." Feeling the energy level of his brothers the figure stopped his walk standing against one of the many trees that were around.  
  
Ryu knocked on the front door of Bulma's home to see Bra open the door, feeling his face heat up a little he simply waved to the saiyan princess and headed for his best friends room. "He's not here right now. Gandria, Raven, and Cloud went out early this morning and should be back in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Walking back into the living room the third son of Goku sat across from the saiyan female who smile at him causing him to blush though he hadn't noticed it.  
  
For some reason he had developed feelings for the daughter of Vegeta before he even liked girls, and now when ever he was around her he felt different. "How come you always seem so tensed when you're over here?" caught off guard by her question he sunk into his seat. He hadn't been prepared to answer a question like that. "..uh...." Bra looked at him with a blank stare that made him even more nervous then he already was. "uh..because..."  
  
"Because what?" standing up Ryu manage to find the courage to talk. "I mine as well say it now, but Bra I have feelings for you, and they're stronger then a crush." Bra stood up, though she was older then Ryu she had to look up a little bit to see into his eyes. "Are..you..serious?" closing his eyes and reopening he nodded. Within moments of his eyes opening their lips pressed against one another's sending a new feeling through both of their bodies. The kiss seemed to last for hours to both of them. Breaking the kiss they both stared into the others eyes enjoying every moment they were in each others arms.  
  
Ryu found him self breathing easier around the young female saiyan now that he had told her about the feelings that he held for her, to his surprise he found out that she too had feelings for him. As their lips met again Cloud and his mother walked into the same room to see the two kiss. "Yuck! Ryu are you really kissing her!?" Hearing the voice of her younger half brother and best friend the two turned to face him and Gandria. Cloud was to busy laughing to notice the two were red with embarrassment Ryu knew that would be what his friend would say if he had known he had feelings for his sister.  
  
"Cloud stop laughing!" Bra yelled causing him to instantly stop, but he still giggled to himself. "I never figured you two would like each other." Ryu was sitting next to the girl he had just kissed as Cloud start to pass by them. "Well I never expected you to hold feelings for Pan either." the youngest child of Vegeta came to a halt as he heard his best friend. He swore he would tell no body.  
  
Bra and Gandria gasped but both for different reasons, one in surprise that her brother would like her best friend, the other in shock her son had a crush. "You like Pan?" Bra asked wanting to know if what Ryu said was true. He tried to walk away before the princess grabbed hold of his shirt. "You're not leaving me until you tell me the truth!" Cloud felt his own shirt choking him until he turned around to face his older sister. She could tell it in his face he was hiding something. "It's true....you like Pan..." He nodded knowing he was defeated when he glanced over out Ryu.  
  
"You said you'd never tell any body." Ryu looked at his best friend and finally remembered the promise he had made, but shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot...but what's done is done and I can't change the past." Cloud darted passed Bra and started after Ryu who ran out of the door and jumped into the air. His friend followed angrily before going super saiyan, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it. I know how much you like Pan and it well just slipped because you were laughing at me and Bra."  
  
"You...like...me.." it got worse, at that exact time Ryu had spoke Pan had flown up. Before they could catch him Cloud was already flying as fast as he could. "Cloud!" the both yelled hoping he would turn back but it didn't work. The two walked into the Capsule Corp. building "Does Cloud really like me?" Pan asked as Bra and Ryu both nodded since there was no since in hiding it from her due to the fact she had heard her uncle say it outside. The young black haired female sat on the couch, more then a little surprised at the fact that the prince of saiyans liked her.  
  
Cloud had a few tears in his eyes, "I wasn't ready for her to know yet, but Ryu had to go and mess everything up." A few more tears fell from his face, Videl happened to be flying over head at the exact time to see the young saiyan sitting on the top of the uprising. Feeling some one touch his shoulder he turned his head ready to say something, but stopped himself as he saw who is was. "Hi Cloud." he waved as he turned his head back around and buried it in his knees again. She knew he was usually a talker, but for some reason he seemed different now.  
  
Sitting in front of her daughters friend she knew something was wrong. "Cloud?" he didn't stir. His head stayed buried in his knees with a few drops of water coming off his face. "What?" This was new to Videl she never knew the son of Vegeta to cry even if he was hurt to a point were most humans would flood a bathroom sink. "Honey what's wrong?" he knew it was normal for her to call him honey she had been calling him that since he was two.  
  
"It's Ryu, he promised he wouldn't tell any one!" Videl was a little shocked at him yelling but was confused by what he meant. "Wouldn't tell any one what?" Cloud really didn't want to tell his crush's mother let alone the woman he had actually liked a year or two ago and still did a little bit. "That I have feelings for Pan." Videl's face showed a little surprise.  
  
Scooting over and placing her arm around the young boy, she was way older then him and taller to so he was the perfect height for an arm rest for her, she kissed him on his cheek. "It's okay to have a crush on some one and not tell them. It's also okay to have one on some one and they know you did or do." Cloud looked at her feeling a little better at what she said. "So it's ok I had and have a small crush on you." Videl laughed a little. "Cloud I've known about the little crush you have on me."  
  
Cloud gasped that she knew about it he had figured he had hidden it pretty well but apparently he hadn't. "Don't worry it'll stay between me and you. That I can promise you." Cloud believed her, but his best friend had even broken some of the trust the two had by giving out one of his secrets. "Here I'll even seal this promise with a kiss." giving him a small peck on his lips he felt a lot better then he had. Holding two of his fingers up to his lips he felt a tingly feeling in them. "Wow..." Videl laughed a little more at his face. "I take it you liked that." he nodded his head loving the fact he had just been kissed on the lips by the one woman he thought was the most beautiful in the world.  
  
Bra happened to be out looking for her younger brother, as was Ryu and Pan, since they knew in the last few years Cloud and Ryu had gotten pretty good at lowering their levels so much it kept the others from being able to sense them. She took in a breath of air as she came back to reality after seeing Videl's head move away from Cloud's. "Thanks Videl you helped a lot." she smiled and nodded her head happy that she was able to help. "Could you do me a favor and come over and help me with the yard work?"  
  
"Sure, it's the least I can do for your help." nodding her thanks the two headed off for the mountains. Bra still in shock at what she saw didn't move for minutes until she her senses came back to her. Closing her eyes and concentrating she thought hard on flying. "Please let me fly." after a few more minutes of concentrating she felt her feet lose contact with the ground and forced her self to go forward. She soon found her self flying higher then the trees and arriving at her home faster then she had expected since she had just learned to fly before they went looking for Cloud.  
  
Moments after arriving Pan and Ryu landed in front of the building, "Any luck in finding Cloud." Bra nodded as she had the two walk inside and have a seat preparing them for what she saw. "Uh..I hate to do this to Cloud, but when I found him he...." the two dark haired saiyans listened in. "He what?" Pan asked, she seemed to be concerned more then usual.  
  
"He and...," Bra cleared her throat before she continued. "and your mother were kissing..." Pan's face dropped as did Ryu's as the young saiyan princess had finished. It wasn't only Pan's face that dropped but also her heart as she heard that. Ryu was younger then the both of them, but couldn't stand to see his niece cry and felt something boil up inside of him. "Where is he?" Bra told her boyfriend where she thought they'd probably be when Ryu faded from Bra and Pan's sight.  
  
Appearing outside of Gohan and Videl's house Ryu noticed Cloud cutting the yard and Videl planting a few flowers. "Oh hello Ryu." he didn't say anything back to the black haired woman as he made his way over to Cloud . "Hey what's up?" Cloud asked before seeing his best friend's hand come across his face sending him skidding across the lawn. Videl after seeing what happened jumped up from her spot and ran over surprised he had thrown a punch at the young boy. "What was that for!?" Cloud asked standing up to block two more punches of Ryu's.  
  
"For hurting Pan's feelings!" Cloud gasped in surprising shock leaving himself open to be punched in the chest. "Bra saw you and Videl kissing earlier today and told me and Pan and now Pan will probably be crying for god knows how long." Punching him again he felt his fist get grabbed by the already knocked down Cloud who was now standing up on his feet. "It was just a small peck to...." letting his guard down again he felt both of Ryu's fist against his chest and stomach.  
  
Videl was in shock at the whole thing, but went into even more shock at what Ryu said next. "You know what, for what you've done I don't want you around Pan anymore. Heck I don't even want to see you for kissing an older female after you claim you love Pan so just go away and don't come back!" Cloud felt defeated and knew his friend was in to much of a rage to listen so with out wasting time turned around while jumping into the air before leaving a trail of ki behind. Ryu turned around with out showing even a little remorse but felt Videl's hand slap him across his face.  
  
"What was that for!?" he asked as he jumped back up to have Videl yell at him "Ask your self the same question!" Ryu laughed a little until he saw the female cross her arms. "For him kissing you after he had just run off upset I told Bra that he liked Pan and for Pan finding out. Why you accepted the kiss I don't know."  
  
The dark haired female tapped her foot before walking forward. "It was I that kissed him because I was sealing a promise and it was only a peck on the lips. Now excuse me while I go find him." Ryu gasped at what he heard. Still why would she go and find him, even if she was the one that had kissed him.  
  
For so long she had been denying that she loved him, because she knew it wasn't right for a full grown woman like herself to love a ten year old boy. Things had changed though, she just couldn't deny it any more it had grown to be to much for her to hold back. Holding two fingers up to his forehead the young black haired saiyan appeared in front of the boy he had just beaten up. "I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't mean any of that stuff I was just upset so please come back with me." not knowing why Cloud could never stay mad at the son of Goku for to long.  
  
Shaking hands the two had their guard down and didn't since something from behind them, firing a pink blast at the two knocking them both out almost instantly. Gohan who had just walked out side and talking to Videl hadn't felt the power either but did feel the power of Cloud and his youngest brothers power drop faster then ever. "What's going on?" using Instant Transmission the adult saiyan appeared a few feet away from Ryu and Cloud who were covered in blood when he caught glimpse of what had done it.  
  
"No....not you.." Gohan heard an evil laugh that he wished he would never hear again as another pink ki blast was thrown at the two young saiyans. Gohan tried his best to get a hold of Ryu and Cloud but just couldn't seem to grab them before performing instant transmission as he appeared at Capsule Corp which was the first place he had thought of to go. At the time he had arrived there back at his home Videl had fell to her knees holding her hand over her heart breathing heavily "No...". The same was happening to Bra and Pan at Capsule Corp. Gohan held the two young girls in his arms trying to comfort them when Gandria walked into the same room. "What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan didn't really want to break the news to the boys mother but knew he needed to. "Gandria, it's about Cloud...he's dead and so is my brother Ryu." The saiyan female felt the grief of Gohan for him losing his youngest family member, but she was also in grief for the lost of her own son. Videl walked into the building to be greeted by her husband and daughter who seemed to be crying even more know that she knew Cloud was dead. Even Bra was in as much tears as her best friend at the lost of the young male she had fallen in love with.  
  
Videl tried to hide the pain she was in. Only two people knew about her feelings for the saiyan boy and that was herself and Ryu who was now dead. Trunks who had heard the conversation walked in to try and find out all exactly what happened. Trunks watched Pan's every movement, ever since she had started coming over he had started to develop feelings for her but knew how she felt about his brother and how he felt about her and was always jealous.  
  
Thinking fast he got an idea of how to make every one feel better, "I'm sure they will be given the chance to train with King Kai, so why don't we give them a month to train with him to get stronger." the group agreed until Gohan spoke. "It's only been a month since Gandria used the dragonballs and by then only two months would have passed."  
  
After the entire team was gathered at Bulma's Gohan started to speak. "Since everyone that can be here is here lets start. Goten, with one or two other people will take a space ship to the planet known as New Namek to use their dragonballs. After wishing Ryu and Cloud back to life and to the planet, the remaining wish will prove more then useful. Wish that all the people on and from Earth with pure hearts be wished back to their prime."  
  
Goten easily agreed to the plan though he didn't know what the last wish meant, Raven walked forward volunteering to be one of the people to go with Goten. Gohan felt him self filled with a little surprise when he saw his wife stepped forward. "I'll go" knowing he wouldn't change her mind Gohan agreed when Bulma walked into the room only for all of them to be surprised as they heard two voices they knew well. "That's a great plan! In the month it takes you to get to Namek we'll both be able to get a few years of training in since time passes by a little quicker here." It was Ryu's voice they were hearing.  
  
"When we get wished back to life we're more then sure we'll be stronger then ever!" Now it was Cloud's voice that was being heard. "So you all better be training just as hard!" both of them said at once.  
  
The completed team all nodded their heads ready for the training ahead of them when Trunks asked a serious question. "What are we going to do if Brolly decides to attack." Gandria shook her head disagreeing with Trunks. "Don't worry my uncle is probably in the emergency tank, since he blew up all the other ones and Brolly isn't as dumb as we all think. He'll wait for Gankedama to heal and attack full force."  
  
Gohan agreed, every time he had fought the muscular brute he always seemed to be stronger and smarter then the last time. "So we may have the time to pull this plan off. Anyways the spaceship is ready." Bulma said waiting for the others to follow her to the back yard where she had modified an old one that Vegeta had used before on a journey to namek before. Videl, Raven, and Goten boarded the ship as Bulma started to show the males how to operate the training module.  
  
After setting the auto-pilot she exited the ship as the engines ignited all the while the fighters left on the ground waved and watch the ship leave the atmosphere of the planet. "Looks like we better start with our own training." the group agreed as they walked into the gravity room that Vegeta had used multiple times before for his own training but had recently stopped using. Gohan who was the last to enter the room had something on his mind, he knew what he had heard and little bit he could see of the figure but he wasn't to sure if he was right on who he thought it was.  
  
Gandria on the other hand was watching every move Gohan made, and wanted to tell him something bad enough that she could taste it in her mouth, but couldn't stand it if what she said would backfire on her if she did tell him. Pan and Trunks had been talking the entire time, in fact talking to the saiyan prince only took her mind off the fact she was in pain at the fact of the boy she liked was dead.  
  
Pan and Trunks were the first to jump into the air since their power levels were more evenly matched leaving Gohan and Gandria to train together. Figuring they would take turns training Gohan and Gandria stepped out of the room to let the two younger saiyans begin. Pan had instantly powered up to super saiyan as did Trunks almost evenly matching their power levels. "Trunks, don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." he shook his head not planning on going easy the young female.  
  
Raven and Goten were getting along while as sparring partners even though Raven had to lower his power to match Goten's at level two of super saiyan. "Raven your a great sparring partner. There isn't a single bit of softness in your training, but outside of your training your pretty cool. Raven was glad to know he had actually made a friend he hadn't had to kill, and took the statement Goten had given as a compliment.  
  
~1 Month Later~  
  
Videl, Raven, and Goten stepped out on to the grassy ground of New Namek to be greeted by the Nameks of the planet who held the dragonballs out to the earth fighters. In moments the namekian dragon Porunga appeared from the seven mystical dragonballs, his body having a long green tail showing his great power that he wielded. "Make your three wishes and let me grant them." the travelers from Earth nodded when Goten spoke first. Luckily the last time Vegeta had made a visit to Namek he had wished that the dragon understood English. "I wish that the people of Earth with only pure hearts be returned to their prime."  
  
The eyes of the dragon had a bright red glow showing that his wish was being granted. Goten now back in his teenage years felt himself feel a little stronger, even Raven's body changed slightly as his hair grew a little longer and his power rose slightly. Videl's body changed from an already beautiful figure to a gorgeous figure as her hair stayed as long as it was, which was to the middle of her back.  
  
Videl was the next to make the next wish. "Please revive the saiyans known as Cloud and Ryu" once again the already red eyes of the dragon darkened. "Your second wish has been granted, now please make your third and final wish." the three nodded knowing not to make the dragon mad. "Bring the two that were just wished back to this exact spot." Goten asked the dragon who granted the wish before fading into a golden light as the white stones that were once dragonballs scattered across the planet again.  
  
Two figures were now standing where the dragon once was, only to the three that had made the wishes looked different from the two that had died over a month ago. "Don't worry, it's still us. In other world eight years passed so of course we aged too." Ryu said as he shook hands with his brother and hugged his sister-in-law. Ryu now looked like Goku more then ever only with his hair not as spiked, his outfit being the exact same as his fathers, even his body build was similar. Cloud had looked a lot like Vegeta when he was younger he still did only his face started to show more of his mother's rough and gentle nature and instead of completely spiked haired a few strands hanging over his forehead.  
  
The five headed back for the ship when Ryu stopped them all from walking. "Grab on to my shoulders." giving their thanks and saying their goodbyes to the nameks the other four placed their hands on Ryu's shoulders they all appeared on Earth in front of Capsule Corp.  
  
From inside the building the four saiyan warriors jump up from their seats as the felt the arrival of friends and family. All running outside to meet the revived saiyans they gasped as they saw the new look for both of them it was shocking to all them. Before the two had died they were the youngest of all of them at the age of ten and held innocent faces, now in only a month in the real world, the two boys had aged by eight years. Their bodies and power had definitely changed drastically, but their faces still held the innocent look as if they were still as young as they were when they died.  
  
With the adults their figures had all changed, Trunks and Goten now looked like they had ten years earlier to the events that were transpiring at the present date. Bulma had regained her once young face she loved so much and looked as if she was back in her thirties, with the exception of the two saiyans that had been revived and the younger saiyans like Bra and Pan who hadn't changed at all since they hadn't reached their prime yet, and Ryu and Cloud hadn't been wished back to life before the wish so they hadn't been affected.  
  
Gandria was the last to walk out of the building, and smiled with happiness as she saw Raven. "Raven!" running up to him the two embraced each other loving the fact the other was still alive. Cloud noticed Pan and Trunks holding hands, he was glad for the both of them and wasn't the least bit jealous of Trunks being with the girl he had liked, but it had only been a crush. Gohan and Videl walked off since she had asked to talk to him alone. Walking around behind the building Videl grabbed hold of his hand and held it in-between hers.  
  
"Gohan...." his face showed a little confusion since he hadn't known why she wanted to talk to him alone. "I hope you understand, but I don't feel in love with you any more, but it's different with some one else. My feelings for him are different then what I felt for you." he let out a muffled growl that she had heard and was a little frightened. "Raven!" Videl sighed and shook her head confusing him a little more and stopped his walk since he was about to head out front.  
  
"Then who, it couldn't be Goten or Trunks. They're to lazy and troublesome, Vegeta's gone. Ryu and Cloud are to young for you..." that's when it hit him, why couldn't he have seen it before. It was somebody they both knew well, and saw a lot more often compared to the others. Since he had been a kid she had always messing around with him. "You can't be serious..." Gohan said now knowing who she was talking about. "Cloud..." she nodded her head telling him that he was right and it angered him to a belief that he didn't know was possible.  
  
Leaving her sight he appeared in the front of the building where he was staring Cloud down with anger and sadness. In the last month he had mastered his transformation of rage and was ready to kill Cloud at the drop of a pen. Videl flew from behind the building landing next to the man she loved. "Cloud fight me!" the son of Vegeta was shocked that Gohan was challenging him to a fight, for what he wasn't sure.  
  
"Gohan why do you want to fight me?" Gohan was getting impatient and charged the young teenager who powered up to the first level of super saiyan and started to try and block and dodge the attacks of Gohan who was putting all of his emotions into his fighting. "You've taken the only woman that I have ever cared about away from me!" Cloud was confused, he hadn't taken anything away from the man and was now being attacked. "What are you talking about!" gasping he looked down of Videl who had her head bowed, "Videl...you love me?" Cloud asked before trying to block one of Gohan's kicks and ended up punched in his face."  
  
Raven jumped up at his fastest speed grabbing a hold of Gohan under his arms holding him back from attacking Cloud again. "Let go of me damn it! If he's so powerful to fight Gankedama and Brolly I'm sure he can take me on and fight over Videl." every body gasped as Raven felt Gohan's elbow find his lungs knocking the air out of him "Gohan I won't fight you."  
  
The oldest son of Goku screamed as loud as he could throwing his fist across Cloud's face who only blocked and dodge the attacks that were being thrown at him. "If you won't fight me willingly, I'll force you to." Blurring in front of his wife and holding her up be her neck having her choke and cough. "Leave her out of this, if you love her then why are you using her to get me to fight you?"  
  
"She fell in love with you for you being you, and I'm going to make sure I keep her no matter the cost!" Cloud growled as he saw Gohan's grip tighten on Videl's throat. "Then apparently you don't love her!" the saiyan male roared as he heard the remark leave Cloud's mouth. "I love her more then anything, and won't lose her to some child of Vegeta's!!"  
  
Videl coughed a little more as the grip continued to grow tighter each second, "Well if you won't fight me for her, I'll just make it so neither of us have her!" charging up a ball of energy in his right palm holding it up to her chest he grin darkly. Cloud blurred in front of Gohan grabbing hold of his wrist. "I won't let you hurt the woman I love!" Gohan smirked as he loosen his grip on Videl's throat and letting her fell to the ground. She had only know about Cloud having a crush on her. So hearing him say he loved her made her feel better then ever. Before either of the two could move Gohan disappeared from sight leaving them all in bewilderment.  
  
The team had been in surprised at what Cloud had proclaimed before Gohan left them, he had only been back to life for two hours at most, how could he have fallen in love with the woman in such a short time. It didn't matter to Videl though she was just happy that he loved her, getting to her feet with Gandria's help she rushed over to Cloud kissing him. "I love you." they both said to each other.  
  
Gohan stood inside of a strange forest as two muscular figures walked in front of him. "So you wish to join our side?" the black haired male nodded the only real thought on his mind being the killing of Cloud and getting Videl back. Powering up to his maximum the figures accepted him to their side liking the fact that one of the fighters own would be fighting them. At the snap of one of their fingers the blue alien known as Bojack appeared roaring, "Kill him to show your loyalty to us." without hesitation Gohan sent a ki blast through the chest of the beast with out remorse. Completely accepting him on to their side Brolly and Gankedama laughed as dark and evil as possible. 


	5. End of A Threat

***Disclaimer*** Nope I still don't own DBZ.  
  
The team sat in the family room of Capsule Corp. when Bulma suggested something. "How about you all take a break from training and all of us go out for a picnic." every one agreed with the suggestion including Gandria and Raven who felt accepted into the team of warriors now that fate is relying on them all to save the planet. Within an hour the plane the group had taken landed in a grassy field with a few cherry blossom trees around, but no noise which made it even more peaceful. Bra even though she was now five years younger than Ryu sat next to him holding his hand, and with no objection from her mother the two had decided to keep their relationship going even if there was an age difference.  
  
Bra sat in the lap of her boyfriend enjoying the time that every one was able to enjoy time together, kissing Ryu on the lips she smiled happy that she could be with him. Raven walked over to Bulma who handed him something and smiled. Sitting next to the love of his life and helping her to her feet, she stared into his eyes wondering what he was up to but gasped as she saw him go down to one knee. "Gandria, I know this isn' t the best time and everything but will you marry me?" She was in tears of happiness and all she could do was nod her head allowing Raven to slip the engagement ring on to her finger. Everyone around them clapped their hands happy for the now engaged couple.  
  
Trunks looked at his now older brother and Ryu. "I noticed Cloud only powered up to the first level of super saiyan against Gohan. It doesn't seem right that you two went through eight years of training and haven't passed the first level." the two saiyans known as Ryu and Cloud grinned having the group enter a state of confusion. Laughing the team just ignored the question and continued on with the picnic. Gandria stared at the ring on her finger before kissing her husband to be. Looking over at Videl and Cloud playing around with each other she had a question come to mind. "I have a question for Videl and my son." every one looked at the woman who had just spoken.  
  
They all wanted to know the question she had ready her self to ask. "When do you two plan on getting married?" Cloud fell backwards at his mother's question. All of them started laughing at his reaction to the question, sitting back up Videl started to talk. "We don't know, maybe not for another year or two we know for sure it'll be after everything here finishes." her boyfriend sat up when the fighters of the group open their eyes wide at a power that didn't belong to either Brolly or Gankedama, or neither of them. It didn't feel friendly either. One of the cherry blossom trees that were around vaporized into nothingness. The warriors stood ready to fight until four members of the group gasped at what they saw.  
  
Videl and Bulma were in fear, thirteen years ago they had been killed by a being so powerful it almost destroyed the universe. The first son of Vegeta and second child of Goku weren't in as much fear but still scared at the fact the being in front of them was alive. The younger saiyans, along with Gandria and Raven had no idea of who it was but stood ready to fight. "What's he doing back!?" Trunks asked in a roar of anger seeing the evil being known as Kid Buu alive. In the moment that they all stared at Buu in shock he was already at maximum power, the fusion saiyan Gotenks was standing ready for a fight in the third level of super saiyan, Raven and Gandria powered up to the second level, as the once youngest super saiyans did the same.  
  
Jumping at the maniacal being Gotenks started to throw punches and kicks Buu taking the hits, to him they only felt like bee stings since he healed himself instantly after the attacks connected. After noticing that his attempts to hit the beast where futile he jumped back to stand next to the other saiyan warriors. "Gotenks, who is he?" Raven asked while the warrior tried to catch his breath after the assault he had given.  
  
"His name is Majin Buu, a little over fifteen years ago our fathers fought against him and almost lost their lives. If they had lost the universe would have been destroyed. He was the only person to this day to have actually been able to destroy the Earth." the four level two saiyans had all paid attention to the fusion's voice and gulped at how he easily destroyed the planet all those years ago and now he was easily over powering Gotenks. "Take a break it's our turn." Gandria said as she and Raven took their chances against Buu who was taking on the two powerful saiyans with little ease. "This is boring, I've seen this all before, me want something new." Buu said before giving off an exertion of energy having the engaged couple fly back a few feet.  
  
Buu finally had enough, rushing at the three worn down warriors about to finish them off Ryu and Cloud jumped over the three to engage in battle with the alien. He yawned tired of the same old stuff that he had fought against fifteen years ago. "Go away." Buu said punching Cloud and kicking Ryu away from him only for the two to grin a little as they stepped a little ways away from each other. "About time, Fusion can easily finish him off." Gotenks said, but gasped as he just saw their hands pull down to their sides. "Why aren't they fusing?" Pan asked while Buu had his back turned thinking of what to do until he heard the voice of one of the fighters he had been fighting against.  
  
"So you want something new do you? Well you're in luck you may have dealt with super saiyan two and three, but I doubt you've ever seen a complete super saiyan!" Ryu yelled while Gandria and Raven gasped as they heard the eighteen year old speak. Pan and Gotenks didn't know what he was talking about, they just hoped what ever had said would help them win. "Could it be that those two have reached..." before she could finish thinking to her self the screams of the two could be heard for miles until their bodies exploded with energy sending all the fighters including Majin Buu back. "They did it....they reached a fourth level of super saiyan!" Gandria yelled as she saw the figure of the teens, all of them gasping that their was even a level beyond three.  
  
Both of their bodies were covered in a brown red fur which was the only similarity between the two. Their body build and hair were different, Ryu hair for the most part looked the same only longer dropping down past his neck and shoulders with a pair of red pants. Cloud still held on to the spiked hair he had before the transformation only with two long pieces riding over his shoulders and having a pair of silver pants like Ryu's. Bra and Videl seemed to like the transformations their boyfriends had undergone, Buu now eager to fight the two blurred away from heir sight only for the two to do the same, Raven and Gandria where the only ones able to keep the three in their sight while Pan and Gotenks continuously tried to find where the three were.  
  
Buu felt the fist of the two level four saiyans brush against his face knocking him back allowing Gotenks and Pan to finally see the fight for once before it left their eyes again. It continued for almost an hour, every so often the three coming into view before blurring back out of it leaving the team in confusion as to why Buu was going easy on them. Shocking enough to all of the fighters a tail formed out of the back of the alien life form, with a swift swing sent Ryu and Cloud to their backs. Shifting his tail to his side, sending it for Ryu the unexpected happened, a super saiyan Bra jumped in front of him screaming as the tail opened up sucking her in. "Bra..." Ryu said sadly seeing his girlfriend get absorbed by Buu.  
  
Falling to his knees he entered a trance, Cloud now on one of his knees saw the same open tail coming for him for the same to happen only it was Videl to jump in the way and get absorbed "No Videl!" If things couldn't get any worse Gankedama, Brolly, and Gohan appeared to see Buu licking his lips as the tail faded into his back again. Brolly looked down at his daughter to laugh "Gandria, get out of here before I decide to change my mind on letting you live." Raven and Gandria grabbed hold of the two trance saiyans. Trunks carried Bulma all the while Goten and Pan followed.  
  
Arriving at Capsule Corp they could all tell that the two saiyans were depressed at the lost of the one person that meant the world to them, "You two have to fight!" Trunks and Goten screamed angrily since their brothers had decided not to fight any more since they had lost everything. "Videl and Bra wouldn't want you to quit fighting." the two just shook it off before walking out of the building leaving the group inside as they took off for Dende's Palace. "What's wrong with those two. They act like the world's ended." Goten said holding his niece who was still upset that her mother had been absorbed by Buu.  
  
Gandria's soft voice was heard next "Goten, to them the world has ended. They have nothing to fight for any more. Now if they were younger and hadn't experienced love like they had before now they'd still be fighting." he was in awe at what she said. She was the mother of one of the depressed saiyans so she would instinctively know what was wrong her child.  
  
On Dende's Palace, Ryu and Cloud threw punches at each half-heartily training the only things on their minds were the screams of their girlfriends before they were completely taken away from them. Dende had noticed it to but had to brace himself for what was happening after just a quick moment of thinking, the fighting had picked up the teenagers fist and legs had started moving at a normal pace as if they were back to normal only their speed continued to increase and did their power. "We can't quit!" Ryu yelled at Cloud who nodded blocking his best friends fist with his own. "We won't quit, we'll just get stronger and make sure Majin Buu pays for what he's done!" Dende had never heard the boys yell so much but now their anger was making them stronger.  
  
"That's it boys, use the power of lose" they both heard the voice and knew who it was with out a doubt until they heard another voice come to them. "Ryu, you better save my daughter and protect her with your life! Son protect your mother, and our family. They need both of you!" the two now having more motivation and anger running through their bodies then ever stopped their training to look at each other before letting out screams that shook the palace. "It up to you two know to help make sure the world stays safe." even through the screaming and fighting the two had been doing and were in the middle of they heard the voices of their fathers and were going to make them proud.  
  
Wind started to pick up dust off the palace floors and began spiraling around the boys in a tornado fashion. Pieces of the floor started to peel it's self off and float in to the air, or crumble and crater the floor creating shockwaves that sent Popo and Dende to their backs and knees. The boys arm and legs bulged with power before contracting leaving them back at normal. Mr. Popo and Dende sighed in relief that the screaming and shaking were over, but they spoke to soon as gold lighting struck the two saiyans causing an explosion of gold energy to leave their bodies. Their screams piercing the ears of the two on lookers who sighed after a final explosion of gold ki and the end of the screams.  
  
"Awe..." Dende and Popo said in unison as they managed to see the determined faces of the young Vegeta and Goku. "Buu is going to be wishing he had never been created." Vegeta's now oldest child agreed having the smirk his father use to wear before a battle.  
  
Everybody that had been in side of the Capsule Corp building where in shock at the energy that had shaken the entire world. The power was stronger then any of them had ever felt. "Was that....Brolly...or Buu?" Pan asked in a little fear now holding on to Gandria since Trunks was holding his mother. After balancing her self she looked down at the young girl that reminded her of her self when she was younger. "No Pan, it was two boys that we all know well." Pan mouthed Ryu and Cloud's name to get a yes back from the woman. "So they finally decided to fight again." Trunks said now holding Pan in his own arms.  
  
Brolly slammed his fist through the ship that had brought his daughter to earth, "Damn it! Gamekdama why did you have to be so stupid to actually be absorbed by that thing. Now its twice as strong!" The image of Gankedama being absorbed into the being known as Kid Buu, and the beast transforming into a larger version of himself with muscle and power. "It doesn't matter he may be a monster but I'm the devil." blowing up the ship he grinned as he felt a once familiar 8power.  
  
Finding his way through the city feeling for powers that seemed incredibly high it made it's way to Capsule Corp, knocking on the door Bulma opened it to just stare at the dark haired man in the door way "May I help you?" leading him into the big room where every one had been talking including Ryu and Cloud who had made it back recently. "Excuse me for the interruption, but my name is Begita." the young boy Cloud caught his eye the moment he walked in which made him feel a little more comfortable. "Young man, I can tell by your hair that you must be the son of Vegeta." every single person except Gandria gasped.  
  
"Gandria, I haven't seen you in almost ten years." the woman hugged the man causing Raven to growl a little bit. "Uncle Begita, it's nice to see you again." Raven loosened up as he heard her call him uncle but it shocked every one else. "Every one, this is my uncle. Brolly's older brother and he's also Vegeta's old sparring partner." every one was in shock and dismay that Gandria's uncle had found them let alone that he was Brolly's brother.  
  
"Now uncle I'd like you to meet two important men in my life. First is Raven, the man I love and my finance." Begita was happy for his niece to be in love and to be ready to marry someone that was as strong as Raven. "Next is my son, Cloud." now it was Begita's turn to be shocked, that last time he had seen Gandria she had no child or even showed signs of pregnancy and here was an eighteen year old. "It's a long story." he simply nodded his head, they'd wait until after all the fighting was done for stories. "I'm sure you're all wondering to why I'm here." everyone agreed with the statement as he started to speak knowing that he had their attention.  
  
"Brolly has awakened his full power and is now stronger then ever." they all disagreed confusing Begita. "What do ya'll mean. There cannot possibly be any one stronger then Brolly unless it was Majin Buu...." hearing his great nephew and best friend growl at the mention of the name caused him to stop. From his expression they could all tell he was asking if he said something wrong and not knowing he had was worse. After seeing the two leave the room he started talking again. "What's wrong with those two?" hearing the story of what happened earlier in the week he was in surprise that Buu had come back.  
  
Trunks looked at his brother's uncle "How'd you know Buu's name." explaining about luckily surviving a planet that he had been on thirteen years ago when the beast jumped from planet to planet destroying them in search of Vegeta and Goku. Every one accepting his story, were glad he had decided to join them in the fight against Buu, Brolly, and Gankedama. Ryu and Cloud walked back into the room when Goten had a question come to mind. "How are we going to take on all three of them at once?" they all sat thinking hard on the question the two had brought up. Raven looked at his soon to be step son when an idea hit him.  
  
"I say we allow Cloud and Ryu to deal with that Majin Buu, after all it's only right to them to have him pay for what he has done." They all looked at the two saiyans who couldn't stand hearing the name of the creature that had taken the only person that was really worth living away from them. "Agreed." every single person agreed seeing the attitude on the faces of the two boys showed that they would injure any one that interfered. Except Begita, they were all amazed that before the incident the two shared the same innocent face that resembled Goku. Now their once innocent faces showed anger and rage brewing from within and resembled Vegeta before a fight. "Then Gotenks and Begita can take Brolly while myself, Gandria and Pan take care of Gankedama." Raven suggested and all agreed. Ryu and Cloud didn't care so long as Buu was theirs and nobody's interfered.  
  
Over two days passed which were used for rest except for the training of Raven and Begita in the fusion dance, which went well considering the two were at completely different power levels. Now standing on the outskirts of one of the previously destroyed cities they all stood in complete and utter silence at full power. Brolly and Gohan were the first to show out of the opponents "Where's Gankedama?" Begita screamed at his brother who seemed a little pissed to say the least to see his oldest brother. "The damn pink creature absorbed him if you must know!" they all gasped, their plan had changed again now that he was gone but Gohan still remained which made it a little more difficult.  
  
It was soon all agreed that when created Ragita and Gotenks would go for Brolly while Gandria and Pan would go for the son of Goku. That's when Kid Buu showed up looking more then different. His power had increase due to the absorption of Gankedama that had proved far to easy for the creature, not to mention his body was now the size it use to be when he was Super Buu, now though his muscle were the size of what Gankedama's were.  
  
"He looks different." Ryu said in an almost sarcastic tone to Cloud, it could be heard in their actions that they were far more than pissed to see the creature. "I don't care if he got a make over worth a million zini, we're going to mess his pretty face up." Cloud said angrily as he and his best friend stared eye to eye with the new and improved Kid Buu.  
  
Gandria and Pan watched as Gohan simply powered up to his strongest state, "Lets go dearies" Gohan sarcastically remarked as his daughter rushed him trying to hit him across his face which he allowed before he sent her flying into Gandria who managed to keep her balance and catch the young super saiyan female. "Gohan what happened to the nice and gentle person we all loved!?" Gandria asked hoping she wouldn't have to fight the young teen but it wasn't working as he charged her and started giving an onslaught of punches and kicks.  
  
Gandria tried to block and dodge as many of the hits as she could with out taking to much damage but it wasn't helping much. Pan kicked her father on top of his head only to be hit by his raging fist while blood fell from her lip. "Sorry daddy. Masenko!" the orange ki blast crashed into the red headed saiyan to create smoke clouds that faded moments later revealing an uninjured saiyan. "Pan he's to strong stay back!" Gandria yelled but it was to late, Gohan was already in front of his daughter slapping her across he face. "Is that any way to treat your father!?"  
  
In a desperate attempt to save her life Pan kicked her father where it counted when Gandria punched him in his back having him roar in pain. Swinging his arms wildly he knocked his daughter to the ground unconscious all the while he stared at Gandria with thoughts running through his head. Round housing the woman he knocked her behind the trees that had been standing and laughed to himself. Landing next to her she noticed him grin, "Gohan...what are you going to do?"  
  
His laughter deepened before he sat over the female forcing her back down on to her back with one hand while his other squeezed her left breast. "I've been wanting to do this since the month of training we spent together." Gandria let out a humiliating moan of pleasure from her breast being squeezed. She tried screaming for help but was stopped as Gohan placed his mouth over hers in a kiss like form.  
  
Muffling she was able to talk "Please stop....please" was all Gohan heard but he continued to kiss her. Gandria bit the man on his hand causing him to let go when she managed a scream that Ryu heard since he, Cloud and Buu had only been staring each other down. Blurring next to where he heard the screaming of the woman he found Gohan trying to rape her which caused something to snap inside of Gohan's younger brother. "Get off of her bastard!" Ryu kicked his brother off the young and beautiful woman as he received her thanks when Buu appeared next to Gohan, and absorbed the saiyan like he had over a decade ago as his muscles shrunk in size but his power grew.  
  
Removing his shirt he handed to the woman that had her shirt ripped off of her, as he and Cloud powered up to the fourth stage of super saiyan ready to finally start the fight between them and Buu. The pink alien known as Buu, was giving the two sons of Vegeta and Goku a challenge as they teamed up on the beast. "He seems stronger know that he has absorbed Gohan." Ryu told Cloud even though the two were fighting.  
  
His best friend agreed as he shot a ki blast from one of his palms to take the left half of Kid Buu only for him to regenerate it. "Bastard I'm going to kill you for taking Videl away from me!" Cloud yelled hammering the rubber creature as hard he could in the stomach forcing the tail that had they had seen before to appear and open wide. Ryu now hovered in front of Buu while Cloud floated behind him when a young woman with long black hair was spat out through the tail of the insane creature.  
  
"Videl!" Cloud screamed now holding the woman in his arms as she began to cough. He held her in an embrace as he appeared in front of Gandria handing her over. Videl opened her eyes to see the man she loved. "Cloud...do me a favor...and be careful..." she coughed as she shared a quick kiss with her boyfriend.  
  
Ryu back handed the shocked Buu who had still been coughing do to the blow Cloud had dealt him. Spin kicking the evil being in his stomach he continued to make it cough, "Return Bra to me you ugly piece of shit!" Buu couldn't do anything but feel the power from the forces of the kicks and punches until his tail opened again spit Bra out as she landed in the arms of her knight and shining armor.p  
  
Doing like Cloud he left his girlfriend with his best friends mother. Approaching Buu the two only waited for him to recover. Gotenks and Ragita gathered their balance after the force of the punch that Brolly had delivered, "This is going to be harder then expected." Ragita stated after defending his self against one of Brolly's attacks. Gotenks agreed with the fusion saiyan as he puffed out three exact copies of himself and sent them all at Brolly who blocked the first not knowing they exploded on contact.  
  
Putting him in howling pain the two saiyan fusions grinned knowing that the beast within could bleed but what happened next surprised all of them. Gold light exploded from inside of the smoke the super ghost had created. Clearing a super saiyan three Brolly could be seen with a giant smirk on his face. "This is the power of the legendary super saiyan at the third level." Brolly said calmly though his voice echoed for miles.  
  
Ragita and Gotenks defused into their original creators now in fear that the level three legendary saiyan would definitely strike them all down, but what they heard next put all of them in utter silence as a pink glob covered Brolly and connected with Buu changing the battle for the worse. Buu started screaming as loud as his newly absorbed saiyan blood started transforming his body making him a little taller and buffer then ever. Now instead of an antenna the creature had hair of the saiyan known as Brolly and Gohan mixed.  
  
His power was extensile making all of them worry but Cloud and Ryu were still pissed at what the creature had done before and weren't going to quit. From in their level four states the two watched as the transformation finished. "Time to show him the power of a legendary super saiyan in the fourth level!" both yelled in unison shocking all of them. After a set period of time the two began a little scream that pierced the hears of their opponent as their red brown fur changed to a gold while their hair changed to a dark gold.  
  
The three beings began the fight that seemed to be a far worse repeat of thirteen years ago when Buu fought Goku and Vegeta on Kai's planet. For some reason Buu still seemed to have the upper hand as he easily over powered the two legendary level four super saiyans. Pan watched her uncle and mother's boyfriend try their best to hold their own against the power of a legendary super saiyan, rage of her father, and Gankedama's strength including Buu's own power.  
  
"Don't you even think about giving up Cloud!" Videl yelled from on the ground as she watched her boyfriend struggle to stay conscious from the beating he was dealt. Bra felt the same way about Ryu. "Pika Buu Buu!" Buu screamed blurring in front of the two shocking them having them back up a few inches. Shooting the signature move of Goku's at the two saiyans Buu thought he had it won until he felt an ever stronger power then the two saiyans he had been fighting.  
  
In the mildest of the smoke the two had performed the fusion dance to create Fusion with out Buu watching. "Like we said Buu, we'd get you back!" Fusion yelled as he started to return the beating that Ryu and Cloud had suffered from before the dance. Buu screamed as he felt the bare hand of Fusion go through his stomach with little ease.  
  
Recovering from the punch Buu wasn't expecting the kick to his face followed by the continuous ki blast that took off parts of the creatures body only for them to be regenerated. "Buu, honestly I'm getting tired of games. So it's time to end this!" holding his right fist in front of him Fusion started to grin as storm clouds appeared in the sky followed by a mystical white lighting and glittering white ki balls from every thing on the planet.  
  
The white mystical lighting struck the body of the fused warrior attracting the glittering energy to the body of the super saiyan four fusion. "Spirit...." the voice's of Cloud and Ryu could be heard loudly but at the same time Goku and Vegeta's could be heard faintly. Once more mystical lighting struck the hand of the warrior now causing the energy to flow from his body and swirl around the right fist of the fighter as Buu was in shock at how strong the attack was in only a few minutes.  
  
A faint image of Vegeta and Goku appeared behind Fusion, "Now Cloud and Ryu!" they heard the voices of their fathers in their minds but nodded at the advice. "...Dragon Punch!" the mystical energy and lightning where mixed as the lightning struck the hand of Fusion causing him to scream launching the energy forward with a powerful punch. The front of the beam forming into the head of a dragon roared to life leaving a trail of energy behind as more energy was fed into it by Fusion causing it to roar even louder as even Buu fed it power by throwing ki balls into it's mouth.  
  
"Goodbye Buu!" the powered up spirit dragon pierced the pink rubber skin of Buu as his body caught fire and exploded leaving nothing left, not even a single cell was left after the explosion that followed the connection of the attack and Buu's body.  
  
A year passed as the team stood outside of the Capsule Corp building with seven glowing jewels, as a long gold energy formed into a the dragon Shenron. "Shenron, Can you please restore earth back to what it was like before the attack by Gankedama, Brolly, and Buu." the dragon's eye gave off a blood shot glow as the sun flickered and the earth was returned to normal. Using the second wish the humans were all brought back to live with no memory of every dying and continued on with their peaceful lives. 


End file.
